1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a water-cooling heat dissipator, which can be applied to electronic heat-generating elements, and perform the heat dissipations of different heat-generating elements simultaneously to make the heat-generating elements operate under acceptable working temperatures. Also, the present invention can be widely used in the heat dissipation of compact electronic products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, since the operating speed of the central processing unit (CPU), chip sets and peripheral electronic elements in a computer is slow, an air-cooling heat dissipator consisted of heat sinks and heat-dissipating fans is sufficient for dissipating the heat. However, in recent years, since the time clock continuously increases and the time clock is proportional to the heat, the above heat dissipator is restricted by the space of a housing and thus is gradually insufficient for dissipating the heat when the operating speed of the CPU and the chip sets is increasing. Moreover, when the heat-dissipating fans rotate in high speed, they will produce undesired noise and consume great amount of electricity. Such an issue is very important and necessary to be solved in the electronic industry. Therefore, as an alternative solution, a water-cooling heat dissipator having excellent heat-dissipating effect and low noise is provided.
A conventional structure of water-cooling heat dissipator, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 93208254, comprises a sealed water cover, a base and a heat pillar body. The interior of the sealed water cover is provided with an accommodating space for fling with the cooling water. The top face of the sealed water cover is provided with a water-injecting screw hole and a water draining screw hole threadedly connected to a water-injecting conduit connector and a water-draining conduit connector, respectively. The water-injecting conduit connector and the water-draining conduit connector are connected to a conduit in communication with the cooling water and formed with a folded edge at the lower end of the sealed water cover. The center of the base is provided with a big through hole to be cooperatively inserted by the heat pillar body. As a result, a structure of water-cooling heat dissipator is configured to perform the heat dissipation of the CPU of the computer, so that the CPU can continuously operate under a stable state.
However, the conventional structure of water-cooling heat dissipator still has some problems. Since the sealed water cover and the heat pillar body are vertically provided, when mounted on a circuit board, they will occupy most of the available space to produce a bulky overall volume, departing from the requirements for compact electronic products, that is lightweight, thin, short and small. Further, since the water-injecting conduit connector and the water-draining conduit connector are threadedly connected to the top face of the sealed water cover, the procedures of manufacturing and assembling are complicated, so that the total working hours are longer and the cost cannot be efficiently reduced. Further, since the water-injecting conduit connector and the water-draining conduit connector project beyond the inner wall surface of the sealed water cover to obtain the sufficient fixing, bubbles will be produced at the outer periphery of the conduit connectors to cause the liquid to temporarily stay, which greatly reduces the flowing speed of the liquid and the heat carried by the liquid. Further, such conventional water-cooling heat dissipator can only perform the heat dissipation of single electronic heat-generating element, so that the practicability and the economical benefit are reduced.